


Let This Be Mine

by RaeC



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-20
Updated: 1999-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeC/pseuds/RaeC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon reflects on his feelings for Obi-Wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let This Be Mine

~~>~~

"Let this be mine..." 

~~>~~

If heaven on earth had a name,  
A word of infinite peace,  
Hope held sheltered,  
In light, in warmth,  
Let it be one.

If love had a face or form,  
Pure languorous motion,  
Flowing through muscles,  
Of dextrous steel and stone,  
Let it be his.

If desire was a feeling,  
Caught in a single glance,  
With only a second to glimpse,  
Promised nights without end,  
Let it be this.

If dreams come true,  
And I not asleep  
With visions of him  
Standing before me now  
Stark, beautiful, bold.

Let this be mine.


End file.
